Made Me Realize
by bellachristina1812
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls as thirteen years olds. What are the adventures they are getting into again? Will they uncover the Gravity Falls mysteries, or leave it unsolved? Rated T just to be sure. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Back to Gravity Falls

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 1: Back to Gravity Falls**

**Hi! My name is bellachristina1812 (as you can see in my profile:D) This is my first Gravity Falls story so please don't be mean when reviewing ｡◕‿‿◕｡Please note that I will reply any review except for Guess (We can't reply to guess, sorry...:'( ) So...R&R please :D**

* * *

_Dipper's POV_

_Back at Gravity Falls again, as thirteen years old this time. Last year at Gravity Falls was full of memories and adventures and I can't wait to do it again. Mabel seems to be that way too. She kept asking me what Gravity Falls will look like when we return. Of course, I don't know, but I always told her it will look the same way as ever be. We just can't wait to see Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, and our friends there. _

_I'm now the same height as Mabel, but she still believes that she'll still going to be taller than me eventually since she thinks that she's the Alpha twin or whatever it is. She still loves knitting and cuddly things. She's slightly mature now, but she gave up finding boys. Guess she got traumatized after realizing that her boyfriend was a bunch of gnomes and the other one was a nine-year-old jerk. I felt sorry for her. I mean, it's not her fault that her relationship was messed up. I always keep her away from boys and girls involving stuffs so she wouldn't be upset. Once, we were invited by Mabel's best friend to a Valentine's Day celebration, and Mabel couldn't say no to her own best friend. We're supposed to dance with someone whom we like, but she stood in the corner while sadly watching the others dance. Few boys asked her out, but she refused. I haven't got a pair yet, so I asked her to dance with me. At first, she refused, but then again, she knew that I didn't get a pair and felt sorry for me. She finally agreed, but I know she wasn't feeling any better._

_You might be thinking why in the world are we here again. We have no idea. When we came back from Gravity Falls last year, Mabel told our parents everything, yes, EVERYTHING. Of course, like every normal parents, they didn't believe her. They thought she was daydreaming too much in Gravity Falls, because Mabel has never told a single lie to our parents. They always believe her, but this time it was way too far for our parents to believe. Of course, I know she was telling the truth because I experienced the same thing, but it was still useless if I told them that. If my parents didn't believe Mabel, it's a miracle that they believe me if I told them the same thing. So, I kept my mouth shut. No matter how hard she asked me to tell my parents she wasn't lying or daydreaming about our adventures in Gravity Falls, I didn't gave her any response. Our parents thought Gravity Falls were messing her mind or something like that, but they still send us here like there's no other place we could go in our holiday. _

_And here we are, back at Gravity Falls, again. Mabel can't wait to see her friends and especially Waddles. Our parents didn't allow Mabel to bring Waddles, so we left him here at the Mystery Shack. I secretly asked Wendy to take care of him, since I know Grunkle Stan wasn't to be trusted if it's about pet sitting. He once almost "cooked" Waddles in the fireplace. Mabel stopped him at the right time before he could push Waddles into the fire and turn him into cooked pork. It was hard for Mabel to give Waddles goodbye, literally. She spent an hour to say goodbye to him, excluding the crying, making goodbye cards, and such. Our parents must drag her into the car and she cried in the car like a desperate maniac. Just hope for the best that this year she would forgot to do her goodbye "ritual" this year._

_Mable's POV_

_We're going back to Gravity Falls again! Yay! I totally can't wait to see Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, and…WADDLES! Mom and Dad didn't want to keep Waddles as a pet, so I need to leave him behind. But today, I'm going to see him again, WOO-HOO! This is going to be best vacation ever! _

An hour later…

_Dipper's POV_

"Are we there yet?" Mabel moaned. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, sis. We're almost there."

"I can't take it anymore…" she whined.

"_So much for being mature", _I thought. I read the mysterious book that I foundlast year at Gravity Falls. I haven't read it much after I left Gravity Falls since I got less time to read it. After like another thirty minutes, the bus finally stopped. It's only an hour and a half trip, but it's the most torturous hour of my life. She kept asking while poking me, "Are we there yet? How much longer?" She even asked the bus driver and the other passengers. Really embarrassing, but I'm used to it now. But at last I need to tie her on the chair and taped her mouth to keep her from doing that again. We unloaded our things from the bus (after I untied her and released the tape on her mouth) and start heading to the Mystery Shack.

"Do you still remember the way to Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked me while I was studying the map.

"Don't worry", I told her. To tell the truth, I didn't remember exactly the way, but at least I could read a map and according to my analysis, we'll be there in no time.

"Dipper, I think we're lost", Mabel shook my arm to get my attention.

"Don't bother me; the reason why we are lost is because of you asking me all the time", I told her.

"It's not my fault! It's yours!" she protested.

I didn't want to admit it but it is my fault that we were lost. I pretended not to listen by studying the map. She kept talking and talking, though.

"Dipper!" she said, annoyed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What is it?" I asked, also annoyed.

"Let's ask for directions", she suggested.

"Who should we ask? There's no one in the forest, Mabel", I told her.

Just then, someone appeared from the bushes.

"Like perhaps, that one?" Mabel said, grinning.

I sighed and walked to the person. I realized that person was Robbie. He looked startled seeing us.

"Dipper? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. "I thought you left Gravity Falls."

"Well, I came back, duh", I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, uh, that's great", Robbie said. I could tell he wasn't happy or expecting to see me.

"Do you mind if you could show us the way to the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked him.

He looked at us doubtfully. I'm pretty sure he was trying to decide whether to help us or not.

"Alright, come with me", he said at last, slightly annoyed.

"Thanks", I said, though I really didn't mean it.

After ten minutes, we saw the Mystery Shack just about fifteen meters away.

"Okay, there you are kid", Robbie pushed us forward.

"Wait, you're not going inside the Mystery Shack? You do want to see Wendy, right?" I asked him, confused. He had always been looking for Wendy ever since I know him.

"Yeah, right. She's not even worth it", he said, walking back to the forest.

"Wait!" I ran after him, but he disappeared.

"Okay, your problem", I shrugged. I didn't have any idea what's going on with his relationship with Wendy, but I know that it's not going on well.

"Hey, Dipper! Are we going to Mystery Shack or what?" Mabel catches up.

"Oh, yeah, let's go", I came back to reality. We went to the Mystery Shack and realized that Wendy and Soos were waiting for us.

"Hey, dudes, where were you?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, you're really late. You said you're going to be here at three", Wendy said. I looked at my watch. _"Yikes! Is four past thirty already!" _I thought.

"Waddles!" Mabel shrieked with delight. She hugged him like she never hugged anything before. Waddles seemed happy to see Mabel as well, although I'm pretty sure he's going to be suffocating any sooner or later.

"Thanks", I smiled to Wendy.

"No prob'", she said, smiling back.

"Hey, where's Grunkle?" Mabel asked while carrying Waddles.

"He got tired of waiting for you guys, so he went back in", Wendy said. I felt sorry for Grunkle; I guess we were kind of late. Okay, very late.

"He's watching the TV, dudes", Soos told us.

We went inside with Soos and Wendy and saw Grunkle Stan sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. Mabel ran and hugged him, almost toppling him off the sofa.

"Grunkle Stan!" she said, putting her arms around him.

"Whoa, you nearly gave me a heart attack, girl!" Grunkle said, steadying himself.

"Sorry we're late, Grunkle", I apologized to him.

"Well, look who's here! How are you, Dipper?" he turned to me.

"Just fine", I said, putting my duffle bag and suitcase on the floor and hugged him.

"Good to see you, Grunkle", I said while hugging him.

"Good to see you too", he patted my back. "So, why were you late?"

"We got lost on our way", I told him.

"Oh, so how did you make your way here?" Wendy asked while reading a magazine

"Robbie guides us here", Mabel said.

Wendy didn't response for a while.

"Robbie?" she asked again while putting down the magazine.

"Yeah, Robbie", Mabel said.

"He said he didn't want to see you", I told Wendy.

"And you're not worth it", Mabel added.

"Yeah, what is that all about?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'd just dumped him a while ago", Wendy said, picking up the magazine she had been reading before.

"Why?" I asked. I still didn't get the situation. Did they break up when we left?

* * *

**Unfortunately, I need to stop here, sorry :(** **I've got another story to continue so it will take a while for me to update the next chapter. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. Please R&R **

**Mystery Code (Atbash):**

**DVOXLNV YZXP GL TIZERGB UZOOH**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Dipper

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 2: Big Dipper**

**Yay! My second chapter :) Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! I totally appreciate it :D Please note that I will reply any review except for Guess (We can't reply to guess, sorry...:'( ) You could review for ideas too, I will appreciate any idea that you give and I will try to put it in my story. So...R&R please :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, everything belongs to Alex Hirsch and bla bla bla...**

* * *

_Dipper's POV_

"I'll tell you guys later. You'd better put your things first", Wendy said, motioning us to go to the attic.

"Yep, she's right, kids. You're going to help me clean the store after this, right?" Grunkle Stan said.

I didn't want to, but I didn't have any choices.

"Alright", I grumbled.

"That's my boy!" Grunkle said while smacking my back. I groaned and went to the attic with Wendy and Mabel. She didn't seem to mind the fact that we were going to do chores for Grunkle at all. She skipped and whistled happily to the attic.

"*Gasp* Oh my gosh! Look at this place!" Mabel squealed happily. "It contains so much memory about our first visit in Gravity Falls, right Dipper?"

"Uh-huh", I nodded. I looked around the room. Yep, still the same old attic we used to stay.

"And look!" Mabel pointed.

"What?" I turned to the direction she was pointing.

"There's the goat that ate our tin cans!" Mabel said and patted the goat's head. The goat started chewing her sweater, again, like the time she first met him.

"Aw, still like chewing sweaters, don't you?" she said with adore. The goat bleated and ran downstairs.

We unpacked our things and helped Grunkle Stan run the store for the whole afternoon. I was totally pooped out at the end of the day. Mabel amazingly was still good as new. I can't imagine how much energy she has.

"It was a fun day, isn't it, Dipper?" Mabel elbowed me as we walk up the stairs.

"More like a tiring, energy wasting day", I grumbled.

"Oh come on, Dipper", she rolled her eyes. "You've been complaining the whole day long. Come on, Dipper, smile!"

Without warning, she stretched my cheeks until I was "smiling" from ear to ear.

"Mabel! It hurts!" I said but it sounded more like: "Mael! Eet erts!"

I pulled her hands off my cheek. It hurts. A LOT. I don't need a mirror to know that my cheeks were in a terrible shape, because Mabel was laughing really hard at me. We were just going to our beds when Wendy came in.

"So, you guys are going to sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a pretty tiring day", I said.

"What happened to your cheeks?" she said, noticing my stretched, red cheeks.

"Oh, this? It was nothing, really", I said, while at the same time giving Mabel a dirty look. She was trying to hold her laugh by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, okay", Wendy shrugged, turning to the door. "Oh wait, I remembered something. Dipper, is it okay if I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure", I got out of my bed. I was tired, that's for sure, but I rarely got a chance to talk with Wendy in person. So, why not?

"Is it okay for you, Mabel?" she asked, but Mabel was already asleep.

I smiled at her. She could be a pain in the neck, but she's still my adorable sister. We went out of the room and sneaked out to the roof.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" I asked Wendy, taking a soda can from the cooler.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "You asked me this afternoon, why did I break up with Robbie, right?"

"Oh yeah, right", I just remembered.

"Well, we just got a fight, that's all", Wendy explained.

"Why exactly did you guys fight?" I asked, drinking my soda.

"It's a long story", she said.

"I've got time", I told her.

"And complicated", she added.

"I'll try to understand", I smiled. Wendy smiled back.

"Thanks, man. That's really nice of you", she said.

"No prob'", I said, flattered.

"You're way better than Robbie, dude. You always listen to me, unlike him. I could totally trust you, unlike him too", she trailed off.

"Gee, thanks", I blushed, flattered by her words again.

"In fact, you're the best guy I've ever met and hang out with", she added, gazing at the night sky.

"But too bad you're thirteen and I'm sixteen", she said after a long pause.

"What's wrong if I'm thirteen and you're sixteen?" I asked, slightly insulted. Whatever happened to love doesn't care age?

"Whoa, don't get it the wrong way, dude, but isn't it awkward for a sixteen year old girl to date a thirteen year old boy?" she said, destroying all my hopes.

"Yeah I guess so", I said with disappointment.

Wendy must have seen my disappointment because she quickly said, "Hey, let's just be friends from now on, okay?"

"Okay", I said reluctantly. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Hey, check that out", Wendy pointed the sky at our back, breaking the silence. I looked at the direction she was pointing. She was pointing a very familiar constellation.

"The Big Dipper!" I gazed with awe and wonder.

"I knew it! That why it looks so familiar!" she said, snapping her fingers.

"This is the first time I've actually saw a real one", I stared at it, still in wonder. Wendy climbed to the other side of the roof. I followed her carefully. We were higher than I thought! I kept looking the ground warily.

"Man, the sky is really beautiful tonight", Wendy complimented. "I can barely take my eyes off it."

"Yeah me neither", I nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot", she said, taking her wallet out of her pocket. She opened it and took a picture of her when she was twelve hugging a girl around nine years old. The girl had green eyes and brown hair. Her face was similar to Wendy's, but Wendy was a paler than her.

"Who is she?" I asked Wendy, pointing the girl.

"She's my _sister_", she smiled at the picture.

"You have a sister?" I asked her, confused. "I thought you only have three brothers."

"She's not literally my sister", she laughed. "But I really wished she was."

I gave her a puzzled look.

"She's my cousin. Her name is Carla", she explained. "Her parents were murdered when she was five."

She pointed the picture.

"She was nine at that time. My dad asked her to stay at Gravity Falls for the whole summer."

I glanced at the picture. I noticed that she was smiling sadly. I guess she's still sad about her parents.

"She was the only one who accepted me for who I am, besides my father and brothers. She always told me that I was beautiful in the inside."

I didn't know how to respond. I kept staring at the girl.

"You are beautiful. Inside and out", I finally said.

"Thanks, Dipper", she said, deeply moved.

"She's going to come this Friday and stay in the Mystery Shack for a while since I still need to tidy up the spare room at my house that was turned into a storage room. I've told Grunkle Stan about it, but I don't think he had told you yet", she explained. "So, do you mind?"

"Not at all", I smiled. '"Anything for a friend."

"Thanks, Dipper. I know I could count on you", she said, climbing down the roof. "See ya!"

I waved my hand. Friday is two days apart. I guess we could clean up the clutter in our room for extra space. I climbed down the roof and headed back to my room. I jumped in surprise when I saw Mabel was awake, sitting on the bed, knitting something in her hands.

"Hey, bro bro! I just saw the Big Dipper! Too bad you missed it", she said excitedly, still knitting.

"I thought you were asleep", I said scratched my head in confusion.

"Just for five or ten minutes", she giggled. "So, what did talk about with Wendy?"

"Oh, her cousin is paying a visit this Friday and she's going to stay here for a while", I said casually.

"Ooh! A sleepover party! I'm going to invite Candy and Grenda", she leaped from the bed.

"No! It's not a sleepover party!" I tried to explain, but once she made her mind, there is no stopping for her.

"SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER!" she cheered while jumping on her bed.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to do that", I gave up.

"Woo-hoo! I'm going to call them now", she opened the door and headed the stairs.

"How about tomorrow? It's too late at night", I suggested. It was ten o'clock.

"It can't wait!" she scurried downstairs.

"_This better be good"_, I said to myself. Well, how good can it be?

* * *

**So, do you like it? Well, if you ask me, I HATE it. It's totally bad. I can't think properly and get any ideas nowadays. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. Please R&R**

**Mystery Code (Caesarian):**

**ROPX JXGLO**


	3. Chapter 3: Unfortunate

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 3: Unfortunate**

**Okay...third chapter...fiuh...thank goodness it's holiday, I wouldn't have any time if it's school already :p Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! I totally appreciate it :D Please note that I will reply any review except for Guess (We can't reply to guess, sorry...:'( ) You could review for ideas too, I will appreciate any idea that you give and I will try to put it in my story. So...R&R please :D Oh, and Merry Christmas! :) :D :))**

**Disclaimer: OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS! COMMON SENSE PLEASE!**

* * *

_Dipper's POV_

The next day, we help Grunkle Stan to clean the store, again. Soos didn't feel good today and Wendy needs to help her family to clean up the storage room. Mabel had invited her friends for a sleepover tomorrow, which I didn't plan to do. All that I planned was Carla, Wendy's cousin, staying overnight with us. I also heard that Mabel was going to plan a party at our room. Man, she could be over doing it sometimes.

"Hey, Dippy!" Mabel's voice called out. I was reading the mysterious book, searching for more mysteries we could find and solve. Unfortunately, I didn't.

I turned to her. She was wearing a pink sweater with a picture of a rainbow on it, her favorite.

"Can you accompany me, uh, buy some things?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure", I automatically responded. I clasped my mouth. _"Why did I say that?"_ I blamed myself.

"Thanks, Dippy!" she hugged me. I rolled my eyes. She's lucky that I "accidently" said yes.

"What are you going to buy?" I dusted off my shirt. Mabel took a paper and began jotting down notes.

"Several colors of yarns and maybe I could use some glitters", she tapped her chin with her pink, feathery pen. "Midnight blue, soft pink, dandelion yellow, oh, and rose red!"

"Oh, okay", I half-listened.

"I'm going to tell Grunkle first", she ran to the cashier desk. After telling Grunkle Stan that we'll be out for a while, we headed to the town. We went into the store and Mabel started to choose some yarns.

"Maybe I should take this one…or this one? Ooh! Maybe this one!" she picked and examined the yarns one by one with admiration. I, in the other hand, was bored. I leaned on the wall next to the door. A little girl around six years old went in with an old woman, probably her grandmother. She looked bored too. She looked at me and walked towards me.

"Hi", she said, shyly.

"Hi", I replied, smiling.

"Do you know where's the part they sell dolls and plushies?" she asked with a sweet, innocent voice.

I nodded. "I think I just passed there. Want me to take you there?"

She gave a nod and held my hand. We went to the far left corner of the store.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully. "My name is Caitlin."

"My name is Dipper", I smiled.

"Dipper Pines? The Mystery Twins?" she asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" I asked back, surprised.

"Of course I know! You guys are the ones who figured out who's the real founder of Gravity Falls!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, I thought no one cared or even knew", I scratched my head. No one really knew except for the dumb cops and Pacifica.

"We thought it was rumors, but it was revealed eventually. Gravity Falls wanted to thank you for that and give you a prize, but your great uncle said that you guys went back to Piedmont, so he got the price instead", she explained.

"What?!" I said in disbelief. "He never told us about that!" Did he forget, or he did it on purpose? Just thinking about that made me furious.

Caitlin shrugged. "Don't know, but you guys are quite famous here. I'm surprised that you don't know."

"Caitlin! What are you doing there? Come, we're going back home", the old woman called her.

"Yes Granny!" Caitlin rushed by her grandma's side. She waved a goodbye to me. I waved back.

"Hey, dipping sauce!" a voice called out. It was Mabel.

"Don't call me that!" I fumed.

"Are we going home or what?" she asked, handing her stuffs to the cashier.

"Alright, just be patient", I said, still fuming. Can't she see that I was in a conversation?

"Hey, aren't you guys Dipper and Mabel Pines?" one of the clerk asked. We both exchanged glances and nodded.

"You guys must be geniuses! How in the world did you do that?" she commented.

"Uh, do what?" Mabel asked, puzzled. The clerk frowned.

"Yeah, we're not really geniuses, but, um, yeah we just did it", I laughed nervously. Mabel was still clueless of what we were talking about.

"We've gotta go", I said, rushing out of the store.

"What are you talking about? What's with the geniuses thingy?" Mabel asked.

"We're famous here, Mabel! Famous!" I couldn't help my excitement.

"Famous? Of what?" she asked again, still have no idea what am I talking about.

"Still remember we figured out that Quentin Trembley was the true founder of Gravity Falls? We're famous because of that!" I danced a little jig.

"But no one knows, right?" she said, giving me a weird look.

"They founded out eventually", I stopped dancing. "And we're now famous!"

"Okay?" she said, still didn't get the point. I sighed. "You'll get it later."

I just realized that people in the town were staring at us as we walk. Some were pointing and whispering at us. I don't know what are they talking about, but I hope it was us. I mean the good thing about us.

"Hey Mabel", an intimidating voice called out. It was Pacifica. Behind her were her so-called friends.

"Shopping?" she sneered. She snatched Mabel's plastic bag out of her hand and peered inside.

"Ha! Balls of yarns and glitters?" she laughed, followed by her friends. "What are going to do with them? Strangle yourself with yarn and glitterise your face?"

Mabel grabbed her plastic bag back, glaring at Pacifica.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I said with anger. Pacifica laughed at Mabel's face.

"Look who's coming to rescue you, Mabel! Your adorable, twin brother", she taunted.

Adorable? Adorable?! I really wished I could strangle her with Mabel's yarn instead! Mabel's cheeks turned red and tears filled her eyes.

"Very funny", I said sarcastically to Pacifica, who was enjoying her moment.

"Did you just say Dipper is cute?" a small voice asked. It was Caitlin, the girl that I met earlier.

"Caitlin? What are you doing here? Go home!" Pacifica ordered her. Caitlin ignored her.

"That means you like Dipper!" she said to Pacifica, who was now having burning cheeks.

"No I don't! If you ever say that again, I'll tell Uncle that you're a naughty girl!" she warned.

"Like he ever takes you seriously", she rolled her eyes. Pacifica looked very embarrassed. I was astounded.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" Pacifica said, stomping away. Her friends walked away with her, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks", I said to Caitlin. "You'd actually beaten Pacifica!"

"No prob. You need to be smart at taking her back. Cousins can be a pain in the neck", she grinned.

"Pacifica is your cousin?" I asked in disbelief. How can a smart, kind girl related to a heartless jerk like Pacifica?

"Yeah, we're cousins", she said, a bit embarrassed.

"So, who how old are you?" Mabel asked.

"Seven this year", she said.

I and Mabel exchanged glances, amazed.

"Do you want to come to a sleepover party with us tomorrow?" Mabel offered. I scowled at her. She glared back.

"Sorry, but I can't. Tomorrow I'm going to have a dinner with my family. We're kinda having a family reunion", she explained. I sighed with relief. Don't get me wrong, I do want her to come but it's pretty complicated to explain. First of all, we are kinda running out of room and second, all of us are roughly thirteen. She'll barely fit in.

"Oh okay", Mabel smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I really want to come. I bet it's better than that old boring dinner, but it's a family tradition. I can't break the rules", she said guiltily.

"It's alright", I said.

"I need to go now. Granny is waiting for me", she said, smiling.

"Okay, thanks Caitlin!" Mabel said, patting her head. She grinned and scurried away.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel took out the things she just bought and put it in a box where she kept all knitting materials and tools. She started knitting something. Probably a sweater, since she mostly made sweaters.

"Hey, how many things did you bought? You guys really took a lot of time", Grunkle Stan asked.

"Not much, we'd just got a few problems on our way back", I told him. "Anyway, did the town give you any particular prize which was meant for us?"

"Oh, that! I forgot to tell you kids about that", Grunkle Stan smacked his forehead. "It's nothing special, really. Only this ancient artifact that I will display later on."

"May I take a look?" I asked. Grunkle handed me the triangular, stone artifact. It was about a half of a foot in length. It had a lot of ancient symbols and I noticed one of them was a hieroglyphic, an ancient Egypt symbol. Above it was a pyramid with an eye and writing: Novus Ordo Seclorum. I didn't recognize any of them except for the pyramid which was in the book.

"Could we keep it?" I asked Grunkle.

"Well, it might be a tourist attraction, but, oh well, it's yours anyway. You may keep it", Grunkle Stan said after thinking for a while.

"Thanks, Grunkle", I said while running upstairs. As soon as I got there, I took out the book and turned the pages one by one. I found the page containing the pyramid. It didn't give much information about it though. It was full of ancient symbols that, of course, I didn't understand. I might go to the library and try to decipher the codes but it will take a while.

"What are you doing?" Mabel asked me. I shocked and dropped the book. It went across the room and reached Mabel's feet.

"You startled me!"

"Sorry, but you're really funny when you're scared", she laughed, picking up the book. A piece of paper fell and fluttered to the ground.

"What's that?" I pointed. Mabel picked up the piece of paper.

"What does it says?" I asked, walking towards her to take a better look.

"'Property of'", she read and gave the piece of paper to me.

"Oh, it must have fallen off the first page", I said, turning the book to the first page. Sure enough, the page was blank, which supposed to have this piece of paper taped on it. I flipped it and there was writing behind it.

"For whoever found and read this, please note that there are still five other books out there, still waiting to be found and be CAREFUL, because you're being watched by…" I read it.

"Being watched by…?" Mabel asked.

"Don't know. Half of the paper is ripped off", I shrugged.

"Why does it have to end at the important part?!" she asked, sounding very frustrated.

"Well, at least we know we should be careful."

"Of what?! There are lots of things out to be careful of like don't get hit by a car, don't get too close to a ticking time bomb, don't fall off a cliff, come on!" Mabel got even more frustrated. I chuckled. She getting frustrated is even funnier than me getting scared.

"_Five other books…" _I thought.

I checked the whole entire book for the missing paper piece while Mabel continued knitting. Wasn't much luck, though. I decided to sleep and continue the search later. Tomorrow, I need to make a first good impression in front of Carla. I don't want her to think that I'm not cool or something like that. And most important of all, I can't let Wendy down. I know she's counting on me.

_Mabel's POV_

I lay awake that night. The meeting with Pacifica earlier that day wasn't quite what I've expected. She still hates me for some kind of reason, but what? I've been nice to her, but she didn't really care. She still hates me the same.

"Dipper, why do you think Pacifica hates me?" I asked my twin brother. I know he wasn't sleeping, probably thinking about tomorrow. He didn't want to fail Wendy.

"Maybe because she's jealous. We're famous here now, Mabel. She is famous, but she doesn't want you to be more famous than her", Dipper said, staring the ceiling.

"I want us to become friends. I'm always nice to her, but she didn't care. She hates me even more", I told him, holding my tears. "I just wish we were friends…"

"Hey, it's alright, Mabel", Dipper went on my bed and hugged me. "You don't need to be friends with her. There are still millions of people who are better than her. You could be friends with them."

"But if she hates me, so do the other girls in this town. She's like the leader of them, so if she likes someone, those girls will like him or her too. But if she doesn't…"

I can't continue my sentence. Tears pour out of my eyes.

"I don't believe that. You still have Candy and Grenda", he hushed me.

"Because they're rejected! Can't you see?!" I yelled at him. He got really startled. He never saw me so upset.

"I really need to get some sleep right now", I told him, resting my head on the pillow.

"Okay, goodnight", Dipper whispered.

"Yeah, you too", I sniffled; pulling my blanket to cover my whole body so I could cry as long as I want without anyone disturbing and asking, "Are you okay?". I've always thought that is the most stupid question in the world. Of course I'm not okay! Why are people so dense sometimes?

"_Don't worry Mabel. Tomorrow is going to be your best day ever. Just wait and see…" _I said to myself.

* * *

**I'm still working on my stories, but not much luck. It's still bad :( Thanks for the encouraging reviews though, I totally appreciate it :) I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. Please R&R**

**Mystery Code (3 [abc] -)**

**F EXQB MXZFCIZX**


	4. Chapter 4: Visitor

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 4: Visitor**

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry for not updating so long :( I don't have any internet access at my other house, so I can't update any of my chapters. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know, I know, I'm late ( stupid internet access :( ) I have done my chapters from 4 until 10 (YAY! :3), so enjoy! And I also made a fan art (uhh, actually it's a photoshop, so it's suppose to be a fan photoshop...?) of Carla, Dipper and Mabel, yay ( see the story cover :) )! Tell me if you like it :)**

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter (you guys are awesome)! I totally appreciate it :D Please note that I will reply any review except for Guest (We can't reply to guest, sorry...:'( ) You could review for ideas too, I will appreciate any idea that you give and I will try to put it in my story. So...R&R please :D**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Sorry, from Chapter 2, it's not "Friday is two days apart" but it's one day apart. Readers' consideration please...**

* * *

_Carla's POV_

I went off the bus. It's pretty cold outside although it's summer. I shuddered. Yes, because of the cold but also because I sense something is watching me. I scanned around. Nothing, just as I thought. What a paranoid I've become these days. I dragged my wheeled suitcase and carried my backpack. I held up the map, trying to figure the way to this place called "The Mystery Shack". My older cousin said she works there. I hope she had fun working there. She's the only one who cared for me and vice versa, well, at least that's what she said. She's so kind to me and she's the only one who understands me. I wonder what she looks like after these four years. I bet she's even more beautiful, either inside or out. Unlike me. People said that I'm just underrating myself. They said I'm beautiful and kind. They said I'm very patient and never got angry at anyone, always forgiving. They said I'm as honest as a mirror, but I'm none of that. I'm not beautiful and kind. I've never got mad in front of someone, but in my heart I'm already full of anger, just waiting to explode. I look like I'm forgiving that person, but my heart still seeks for revenge. My live is full of lies and I'm sick of it. I kicked the tin can in front of me. It rolled and went out of the forest. I followed it and fortunately, it led me to the Mystery Shack. I saw two people talking to each other. I recognize one of them. It was Wendy. I waved at her and she noticed me. She looked surprised.

"Carla? I thought you're supposed to arrive here at eight", she said, surprised.

"Just a bit earlier doesn't hurt, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I'm supposed to pick you up at the bus stop", she said, hugging me. "Anyway, I'm glad you could come here."

"Thanks", I said, hugging her back. I examined her closely.

"You look even more beautiful than I've imagined", I complimented.

"Thanks", she said, flattered. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my friend. Dipper, this is Carla. Carla, this is Dipper."

"Nice to meet you", I shook his hand.

"You too", he said, shaking my hand as well.

"So, what do you think?" Wendy asked, winking.

"What do I think about what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Him", she pointed to Dipper's direction.

"Me?" he asked, turning red.

"Yes, you", Wendy nodded. He suddenly sneezed. Is it really his sneeze? It sounded like a kitten's sneeze to me.

"Did you just sneeze?" I asked him.

"Yeah", he said, turning redder than before.

"I think he's adorable", I said with a laugh. Wendy laughed too. But I clasped my mouth. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But seeing him laughing too, I sighed with relief.

"Sorry, but I can't help it", I apologized.

"It's okay", he smiled. "It's the truth anyway."

"Okay, dorks, let's head upstairs", Wendy said, leading us inside the Mystery Shack. An old man wearing a pair of glasses, a white tank top and blue striped underwear greeted me, surprisingly knew my name. I greeted him back. I heard him asking Wendy if I could work for him. I thought it was just a joke. Or was it? Wendy shrugged and walked upstairs. The stairs led up to the attic. I saw a girl sleeping in one of the beds. She looked extremely tired.

"That's Mabel, my twin sister", Dipper told me. I walked closer to her. She had the same face and color of hair as Dipper. "And the guy you saw last time was our great uncle."

"You have a nice family", I told him.

"Thanks", he said. "But you haven't seen them in action yet."

"It's still better than having no family", I said coldly.

"Oh, right. You don't have any parents. I'm sorry", he apologized.

"No, it's alright", I said.

"Huh?" Mabel said, rubbing her eyes.

Her hair was a mess and she got noticeable bags under her eyes. She noticed me and gave a weak smile.

"Oh, you must be Carla", she said, yawning.

"You better go and wash yourself first", Dipper told her.

"Oh right, of course", she said, walking downstairs.

Dipper looked embarrassed. He turned to me, waiting for an insult or at least a laugh from me.

"You have a cool sister", I told him. He stared at me with an "are-you-kidding-me" look.

"What? It's true", I said, laughing a bit.

_Dipper's POV_

"Uh thanks", I said, ignoring the fact that she was lying. But she looked like she really meant it, it's impossible that's she's lying.

"Hey, I could leave you guys here right?" Wendy asked both of us.

We both nodded.

"Cool. I'll pick you up in the morning, 'kay?" she said, patting Carla's head.

"Uh-huh", she said nodding.

"See ya!" she waved and went downstairs.

"Need help with your things?" I offered. She shook her head.

"Where could I put my things?" she asked.

"There", I pointed next to my bed.

"Thanks", she said, carrying her things to my bed. Her backpack was unzipped and a book fell out of it.

"I'll get it", I said eagerly. She was going to stop me, but I pretended not to notice. I took and turned it right side up. I froze.

"The…the book…I have it…." I stammered. It looked exactly like the mysterious book, but this one has the number six on it.

"You have another one?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded and took it out from my vest. She gasped and stared at it.

"This is amazing!" we both said at the same time. We looked at each other for five seconds, and then we laughed.

"I never thought that I might find someone else with this book! It's amazing!" she said, excited.

"Me too!" I said, as excited as she is.

"How did you find this book?" she asked eagerly. I told her everything and she clung to every word that I said. I also told her that there were four more other books.

"That's amazing!" she said, fascinated.

"How about you?" I asked her, also eager to hear her story.

"I didn't found it", she said. "Wendy did."

"Wendy?" I asked, confused.

"When I was nine, I went to Gravity Falls to spend my summer holiday", she started.

"Yeah, Wendy told me that already. You could skip to the part where you found the book", I told her.

"Oh okay", she said. "Wendy found the book in the forest when we were playing hide and seek. She was about to throw it in the trash, but I stopped her. It's such a fascinating book."

"Yeah, it surely is", I said with approval. I glanced at her book.

"Hey, may I read it?" I asked her. She nodded and gave the book.

"Here, you could read mine", I said. She took my book and began reading it. I did too.

The book was majorly about mythical creatures and magical places in Gravity Falls. But it didn't really make as much sense as the "classic" mythical creatures. One of them was the screwnicorn, a unicorn-like creature, but this one has a cork screw instead of a horn. "_If you have their cork-screw horn, you could open any cork-screwed drink with ease"_, it read. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever read, and yet we're in a ridiculously weird place. Fair enough.

**A/N: I love Gravity Falls' references like Minotaurs into Manotaurs and other things. I tried to make this one...yeah, not as good as I hoped, but I tried my best. Hahaha, screwnicorns, ehhh...-_-' BTW, you could buy your screwnicorn today, at (seriously, for real, here's the link: )**

I turned the page and read every single one of them. One of the most interesting one is the Fountain of Youth. You could heal yourself or bring youth by drinking it. Many have tried to find it, but no one ever succeeded founding the fountain. Legend says that it's hidden somewhere in the deepest part of the forest of Gravity Falls.

"Just imagine if we got all the books, Dipper! We would know every single secret in Gravity Falls!" Carla said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Too many secrets for us to handle", I laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose we shouldn't find all of them. Two is enough", she gave a nod.

"Hey Dipper! Have you seen my toothbrush?" Mabel stuck her head out the door.

I and Carla got startled. We both shook our heads in reflex.

"Oh okay", she shrugged, closing the door.

We both sighed with relief.

"Can this be our secret? Just between us, okay?" Carla pleaded me after a few moments. I hate to keep secrets away from Mabel. She's my twin sister after all. She's like a part of me. But I just nodded.

"Awesome! Thanks Dipper, you're the best", she said, hugging me. I stunned. Just then, the door flew open and standing there was Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy, with their mouths open, staring at us.

"Uh, awkward", Wendy commented.

"Are we involved?" Grenda asked. Candy shrugged.

"Aw, that's so cute", Mabel said. I don't know if she was teasing or she was really meaning it, but I still don't like her words.

Carla released me, smiling. I don't whether to be mad or confused or even happy. She "zipped" her mouth and threw away the keys, like Wendy did when I asked her to keep my secret. I gave a smile and did the same thing.

"You guys won't tell this to anyone, right?" I turned to them, glaring. Everyone pretended not to listen by whistling off key. I groaned. _"They will"_, I blamed myself. Just then I saw Wendy was doing the "zip- your-mouth-and-throw-away-the-keys" move. I smiled gratefully at her. _"At least one doesn't."_

That night, we played and told jokes. I wasn't really in it. I'm not really interested on the games they are playing.

"Hey, dipping sauce!" Mabel called me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

"Do you want to play 'Truth or Dare'?" she asked. I was ready to say no, but she kept begging me.

"Alright", I finally said reluctantly.

"Okay everyone! Sit down and make a big circle", Wendy said, signaling us to gather around her. You might be thinking why Wendy is with us. She did say that she's going to leave Carla with us, but she changed her mind.

"So, who wants to go first?" she asked.

"Me! Me!" Mabel said, raising her hand. She was high in her spirits tonight, despising the fact that she was in a bad mood yesterday.

"Okay, you first", Wendy said.

"Okay! Let's see…Dipper! Truth or dare?" she asked, pointing to me.

"Truth", I said. Seriously, who wanted to dare? They could ask you to do anything and I don't like that.

"Who do you have a crush in this room?" she asked. I knew that was coming. I looked around. I just realized that I was the only boy in this room! I groaned. Surrounded by girls is worse than surrounded by swarm of bees. That's my opinion.

"Wendy", I rolled my eyes. "You knew that already!"

"Well, pick someone else! You must have gotten another crush. Like the girl that you hugged this morning", she teased. I saw Carla's cheeks grew red in embarrassment. Usually, I will do the same, but I didn't.

"You know better", I shrugged. Mabel looked disappointed because I didn't take the bait. Score one for me!

"Okay, moving on", Wendy said. "Dipper, is now your turn."

"Mabel! Truth or dare?" I asked, taking revenge.

"The brave one always chooses dare!" she declared.

"Hang out with Gideon tomorrow for a whole day", I sneered. Score two for me!

"I choose truth, I choose truth!" she quickly said.

"That's no fun!" Carla said. Guess she's taking revenge as well.

"Please! Anything but Gideon!" Mabel pleaded.

"Okay, I'll go easy on you", I finally said. "But because of you, everyone must choose dare!"

"Okay, deal!" she said before anyone could stop her. They all groaned.

After thirty minutes of embarrassment and laughter, it has finally ended. I dared Mabel to kiss Gideon's picture. After that, she puked in the toilet three times, disgusted. Then, Mabel dared Grenda to sing. You probably know what our reactions are. Grenda dared Candy to show her embarrassing picture to everyone. It was her when she was three. It wasn't embarrassing, in fact, cute, but she insisted that her face looked like a lollipop. Candy dared Carla to kiss me ON THE LIPS. Yeah, just forget about that one. Anyway, Carla dared Wendy to kiss me, again. But since it's not valid to dare the same thing, she dared Wendy to run around the room and shout "I LOVE DIPPER" for ten times. I hate to admit it but it was the funniest. I couldn't even imagine a cool girl like Wendy could do such a thing, despising my name was used. And finally, Wendy dared me to sing and dance Disco Girl. Who would ever tell her such a thing? Of course: Mabel. And yes, please forget about that too.

"Well, that's fun", Carla said, nudging me with her elbow.

"Sure, it was fun", I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at that.

"What? Embarrassed?" she teased.

"Well, duh. Aren't you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Never mind what people say. At least we have fun, right?" she smiled, holding up her hand for a high five. It reminded me about the first time I got a crush on Wendy. Am I having a crush on her too? I could feel my cheeks are burning.

"_No, no, no! I'm not going to have a crush on her, not that she's not nice or something, but…" _I thought, shaking my head. I saw Carla staring at me with her beautiful green eyes, waiting.

"Yeah, I guess so", I said reluctantly, giving a high five.

She grinned and held my hand. My cheeks were getting hotter right now.

"What's that for?" I asked her, looking away with embarrassment.

"What?" she said with an annoyed tone. "Is holding hands illegal?"

"No, I guess not", I grumbled. "But please let go after we reach the attic, okay?"

"Okay! Stop pushing me around so much", she said, letting go her hand.

"Hey, I don't mean it that way", I said, trying to explain. But she turned her head, ignoring. I gave a heavy sigh.

"Maybe I could go to your house tomorrow, I mean, Wendy's", I said, trying to give my sweetest smile.

"You like Wendy, don't you?" she asked coldly.

"What? No! I mean…" I stuttered. She glared at me.

"Look, that was only a game and she likes someone else, alright!" I said, half-yelling.

"I know…" Carla said, glaring away from me.

"You like me?" I asked her after a moment of silence.

"No, I just think you're awesome, that's all", she said. She looked serious, I knew she wasn't lying.

"Hey, maybe I could show you something tomorrow; you said you want to come to Wendy's house, right?" she smiled.

"Of course!" I said excitedly. "Maybe we could solve more mysteries of this book, right?"

She nodded excitedly too.

"Promise?" she said with a serious tone.

"Promise", I said solemnly.

"Thanks, dipping sauce", she said, flicking my hat.

"Aw, man. Now you're calling me that", I groaned, steadying my hat. _"Way to go, Mabel"_, I rolled my eyes.

I opened the attic's door and saw Mabel and her friends singing campfire songs while Wendy plays the guitar.

"Hey, where were you two lovebirds? You missed all the fun", Wendy said, laughing. Mabel and her friends laughed along.

"Yeah, just flying away together", I chuckled, joining the group. I earned more laughs for that. Carla was laughing away too.

"Hey, bro bro! Look what I just made for you!" Mabel said, holding up a sweater. It was midnight blue with a pattern sewed on it, a constellation

"Look, Dipper! It's the big you!" Carla pointed, laughing. I laughed along with her.

"So, do you like it?" Mabel said, holding it up proudly so everyone could see it.

"It's really nice, Mabel", I said smiling. "I'll try to wear sometimes."

To tell the truth, I didn't like wearing sweaters and almost never wore them, especially on summer, but this one is an exception. My sister made this, just for me. I know she put a really hard work on this and I didn't want to disappoint her by simply not wearing it. And it was nice anyway, except for the excessive glittering. Yep, typical Mabel.

"I'm glad you like it!" Mabel grinned from ear to ear.

"Come on! Try it on!" Grenda said excitedly.

"I'll take a picture of it for you!" Candy enthusiastically said, aiming her phone camera.

"Alright, alright", I said, changing my clothes. After changing, I show it off to everyone. Everyone complimented that it looked nice on me, except for Mabel, who said I looked adorable. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Oh man! It's ten! Well, see you later, dorks", Wendy said, waving us a goodbye.

We spent the rest of the night, of course, sleeping. It's been a fun and yet tiring day. No one, even Mabel, got any energy left to do anything. I glanced on the "Big Dipper" sweater and smiled. It was totally a night to be remembered.

* * *

**Yeah, still working on it, but it's not as good as I hoped :'( I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. Please R&R**

**Mystery Code (Atbash):**

**SR XZIOZ, ****DVOXLNV GL TIZERGB UZOOH**


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 5: The Past**

**Fifth chapter :D Enjoy! And don't forget: R&R :)**

* * *

_Mabel's POV_

I woke up, looking at the clock. Geez! Eleven already! I glanced at Dipper's bed with no him. He probably woke up already. Carla wasn't in anywhere to be seen either. Candy and Grenda were still snoring away. Those two must have left first. He probably wanted to help Carla move her things to Wendy's house, but why should he leave without me? Maybe he didn't want to bother me sleeping? I quickly took a bath and change.

"Come on, Waddles!" I said, carrying him. He oinked happily and nudged me on the face. I put him in my bicycle basket and we went off. I darted out of the forest and headed to the town.

_Carla's POV_

"Is it okay leaving your sister behind?" I asked Dipper, who was helping me carry my things.

"She's still sleeping. I'm afraid she's too tired to help", he said, panting a bit.

"Oh, okay", I nodded understandingly.

"Where's your room?" he asked. I pointed the farthest door, next to Wendy's room. We opened the door. It was a small room, only with a wardrobe, window and bed.

"Thanks, Dipper. I'll handle it from here", I told him, putting out my things. A music box slid out of my backpack. Dipper reached out to take it, but I was faster.

"What's that?" he asked. I hesitated.

"It's a music box that my mother gave me, right before she was murdered", I told him.

"May I hear it?" he asked, smiling. "It looks like a nice music box."

I nodded and wind it up. A song played. I smiled. Whenever I play it, I always felt peaceful, like when my mother where around.

"It's a beautiful song", he said, smiling.

"Yes, my mother made that song", I told him, touching the music box. It was gold with silver ornaments, beautifully made.

"Really?" he said, amazed.

"Uh-huh", I nodded. "My mother created the notes and my father made the music box."

"It's beautiful", he said. "Both the song and the music box."

"Thanks", I said, smiling.

"Hey, are there lyrics for it?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is. My mom usually sings it for me to sleep. In fact, is about Gravity Falls", I said, smiling at the music box, remembering my mother.

"Can you sing it?" he asked.

"My voice isn't really that good", I said, turning away.

"Just try", he said. I hesitated.

"Okay, but don't laugh", I said sternly. He nodded.

"Alright, here it goes", I said reluctantly.

_Come with me_

_To Gravity Falls_

_There's so much to see and solve here_

_Gnomes, zombies, ghosts, and witches_

_Stay away from those rich kids_

_No, they are not what they seem_

_Or are they?_

_I don't know!_

_This book made me realize_

_That there is no one you can trust_

_At Gravity Falls_

**A/N: Umm, yeah...my first song fic thingy or whatever, so go easy on me...Just a fan made lyric of Gravity Falls theme song**

_Dipper's POV_

"Are you kidding me?!" I said in disbelief. "Your voice is amazing!"

"You're just trying to not make me feel bad", she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused. "You're just underrating yourself."

"Everyone told me that!" she said, sounding frustrated. "I'm not underrating myself! My voice IS bad."

"That's underrating!" I told her, sounding as frustrated as she is. She plopped to the bed.

"I guess I am underrating myself", she said, staring the ceiling sadly.

"Hey, it's alright", I comforted her. "It's better than overrating."

She nodded sadly.

"Hey, I got this in honor of founding the real founder of Gravity Falls", I said, trying to change the topic. I reached for the stone artifact in my vest and showed her.

"Cool", she said, glancing the artifact. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. Her body trembled as she stared the artifact.

"Are you alright?" I asked, alarmed. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but she was frozen with fear.

"Dipper…" she whispered, fainting.

"Carla!" I shouted. She fell on my lap, unconscious.

"Dipper! I've been looking for you!" Mabel said, opening the door. She looked alarmed seeing Carla.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" she asked, gasping.

"Go! Get help!" I told her, trying to carry Carla. Mabel nodded and went out to get help.

"_Don't worry, Carla. We'll get help as soon as we can"_, I thought.

_Flashback of Carla's past, 3__rd__ person's view_

"Daddy, where are we going?" a little girl asked, pulling her father's arm to get attention.

"We're going on a vacation, dear", he said, smiling. She could see the worried looks in her father's eyes.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked again as she went inside the car.

"We're going to a tropical island", her mother said, patting her head.

"Really? Where?" she asked eagerly.

"Micronesia", her father said. She looked at him with her green eyes thoughtfully.

"It's a really far place, so you need to be a good girl along the way, okay?" her mother told her.

"Are we going to go back home?" she asked innocently.

Her parents exchanged glances.

"Home is where your heart is", her father said quickly. Her mother kissed her on the forehead affectionately. She nodded, although she didn't understand.

"Let's hurry; we must get there as fast as we can", her father said, turning on the engine. It roared and they went away.

The girl was fast asleep. Her parents kept looking over their backs, worried.

"Are you sure we'll be safe there?"

"I don't know. They're everywhere."

"How about our little girl?"

"We could only hope for the best for her."

"Are we there yet, Mom?" the little girl asked, tugging her mother's shirt.

"No, not yet", her mother said, smiling.

She reached something out from her bag. It was a golden music box.

"Here, I want you to have this", her mother handed her the music box.

"The music box!" the girl squealed happily.

"Always remember that we'll be in your heart, no matter how far we are", her mother said.

"Thanks you, Mom!" the girl said, hugging her mother. Her mother hugged her back.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, dear."

Suddenly, a shot was heard. The girl screamed in terror.

"What was that?" the girl asked, trembling.

"It's alright, dear. Stay low", her mother said, motioning her to duck. The girl lowered her head and ducked. The car was shot. Sounds of glass cracking were heard everywhere. The girl screamed with fright.

"How did they found us?"

"I told you! They're everywhere!"

The car skidded and bumped to the pavement. The girl bumped the jock and fainted. The car stopped right on time before it crash to a tree. The car who shot them parked beside the pavement. Two men in black went out of the car, holding guns.

"Get out from the car, now!" one of them said with a threatening voice. The girl's parents went out of the car, kneeling and putting their hands up. Another man came out of the car. He wore a mask that resembled a goat like creature.

"So you think that you could get away from us?" he laughed evilly.

"What else do you want from us?" the girl's father asked, growling.

"We want our secrets back! Now!" the man bellowed.

"How? They knew it already!" the father said, fed up.

"I shouldn't have accepted you! _He_ was right! You were a traitor!" the man said regretfully.

"Too late", the father sneered. The man kicked him in rage.

"I want those books!" he demanded.

"Never…"

"What should we do with him, boss?" his henchman asked. He closed his eyes for a while.

"So, what did _he_ say?" the father asked, mocking.

"Silence!" the man shouted, opening his eyes. He closed them again, putting his index and middle finger of his both hands on his forehead.

"Kill them", he finally said, opening his eyes again.

"No!"

The girl opened the car's door, running towards her parents. She gained consciousness again and was about to see her parents getting killed.

"Carla!"

"Mom! Dad!"

They shot her parents. She watched them as they fell on the concrete pavement, dead. She rushed to their side.

"Mom…Dad…" she said, crying.

The man's henchmen aimed at her, but he stopped them.

"Don't, she might be useful later on", he sneered at her. She glared at them and noticed that they have tattoos on the palm of their hands, a pyramid with one eye. Sounds of sirens blaring in the distance were heard. The man and his henchmen quickly went inside the car. The man sneered at her and illuminated a blinding light from the tattoo. Everything went black.

_Carla's POV_

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted, waking up. Cold sweat covered my entire body.

"Carla! You're alright!" Wendy said, relieved.

"How are you, girl?" a deep voice boomed. It was my uncle, Wendy's father, Manly Dan. Behind him was my three other cousins, Wendy's brothers.

"What happened?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, nothing", I lied. "Probably I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Yeah, me too", Dipper said.

"Same here", Mabel said, nodding. "Wanna eat?"

"Sure!" I said.

"Well, it supposed to be lunch now", Wendy laughed. I glanced at the clock. _Holy cheese! It's twelve past ten!_

"Let's have lunch together! What da ya say, kids?" Uncle asked. All of us cheered, agreeing

"Man, I'm stuffed", Dipper said, patting his belly.

"Yeah, me too", Mabel said, patting her belly as well.

"Thanks, Uncle Dan! I literally almost died of hunger", I said, laughing.

"You're welcome, kiddo!" he said, wiping his mouth.

Waddles, Mabel's pig, oinked happily as he ate his food.

"Waddles said "thank you" in pig", Mabel told Uncle.

"Why, you're welcome, piggy", he laughed, spraying bits of food from his mouth. I ducked, avoiding it.

"Well, we'd better get going, Uncle", I said. "Thank you for the meal! It's delicious!"

"Okay, see you later!" he said, waving.

"So, you fainted because of hunger?" Dipper asked after we went out. We set out to the forest.

"Uh…yeah", I said. Of course I was lying.

"Really?" Mabel said, giving a look of suspicion.

"Okay, I didn't!" I said, giving up.

"Aha! I knew you didn't!" Mabel said, triumphantly.

"It's because of that artifact", I told them. I shuddered. Just thinking about it gave me chills.

"Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"Because the…the murderer used the same symbol!" I told them, stammering.

"What murderer?" Mabel asked. I gave Dipper a questioning look.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked him.

"I thought she knew it already", Dipper said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Know what?" Mabel asked again.

"Uh, Carla's parents were murdered when she was five", he explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry", Mabel said. "Did the police catch the murderer?"

I shook my head sadly. She gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled, appreciating

"Dipper do you have the artifact?" I asked, turning to Dipper.

Dipper nodded. He took it out from his vest.

"May take a look?" I asked. He gave an unsure look.

"It's okay. I won't faint this time", I reassured him, smiling. He gave it to me, pointing the symbol.

"I've this symbol in my book, but I have no idea what it is", he told me.

"Did the book say anything about it?" I asked, hoping for at least a clue of the murderer's identity.

"No, it's full of ancient symbols", he said, shaking his head. He opened the book and turned to a page.

"See?" he said, pointing to the page. I gave it a look. There were a lot of ancient symbols, but not all. There were also random numbers and letters, alchemic symbols, and drawings. I glanced at the artifact. A writing "_Novus Ordo Seclorum_" was written on it, below the one eyed pyramid symbol.

"Novus Ordo Seclorum", I read it aloud.

"Do you know what that mean?" Dipper asked, turning to me.

"New World Order. It's in Latin", I told him.

"You can read Latin?" Mabel asked, amazed.

"Yeah, just a bit", I said, trying not to show off. The twins gave me a look of amazement.

"That's…so…awesome!" Mabel squealed excitedly. Dipper nodded approvingly.

"No it's not. Anyone could do it too, right?" I said, flattered.

"No way, man! You're the only one I know!" Dipper said.

"Uh-huh! Isn't that right, Waddles?" she asked her pig. He oinked, nodding his head.

"Alright, alright, you win" I laughed, patting Waddles' head.

"So, it says "New World Order", right?" Dipper asked me. I nodded my head.

"But what does it have to do with the symbol?" he asked again.

"Who knows?" I said, shrugging.

"Hey, Dipper!" a voice called out. I turned around. A six year old girl was waving her hand. Behind her was a sixteen year old boy, according to my guess.

"Caitlin!" he called, smiling.

"Hi guys! Sorry I can't come to the sleepover. It must be a lot of fun, huh?" she said. Dipper and Mabel nodded.

"Who is she?" the girl asked, pointing to me.

"Oh, my name is Carla. You're Caitlin, right?" I said, smiling.

"Uh-huh. Nice meeting you!" she said.

"You too", I said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! This is my brother, Andrew", she said, pulling the boy toward us.

"Caitlin! I need to do something else! You promised that I could go now", he said, annoyed.

"Oh come on, bro! Just for a while", she pleaded.

"Oh well", he said, taking a heavy sigh. "You guys are the Mystery Twins, right?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded.

"Nice meeting you guys", he said. "You guys are quite famous here."

"Thanks", they both said at the same time.

"Hey, what's that?" Caitlin pointed to the artifact.

"Oh, an ancient artifact", Mabel explained.

"Looks rather familiar, doesn't it, bro?" she asked, tugging Andrew's shirt. Andrew took a look at it with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?" he asked anxiously.

"Uh, that's an appreciation for finding the true founder of Gravity Falls", Dipper told him. He turned to me and noticed the mysterious book that I was holding. I clutched it tightly warily. He turned to Dipper, also noticing that he had the book too.

"And where did you get those books?" he asked. He looked very worry.

"Why should we tell you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Because you're in great danger now!" he said in a worried tone.

Dipper and I exchanged glances, confused. Mabel stared at Andrew with her mouth open. Caitlin was doing the same thing.

"What?!" we all asked Andrew in disbelief at the same time.

* * *

**Ooh...cliffhanger :O It's a bad one, I know :( I can't make cliffhangers :'( Oh well, I hope you've enjoyed reading it *sniffs* I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. Please R&R**

**Mystery Code (Caesarian):**

**FIIRJKXQF**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 6: Truth**

**Okay, sixth chapter...fyuh...sure is hard making it. As always, hope you enjoyed it and R&R. **

* * *

_Carla's POV_

Everybody was staring at Andrew with questioning looks.

"What do you mean in danger?" Dipper asked.

"Let's just start from the very beginning", he said. "I and Caitlin belonged to a family which is a member Illuminati, a secret conspiracy. It contains the most powerful and richest families all over the world."

"Okay…what does it have to do with the books?" Dipper asked again.

"Just let me finish first", he said, a bit annoyed. "According to what I heard, one of the most loyal worshippers spilled the beans about us. He wrote the secrets about us and Gravity Falls, which is the hideout of Illuminati members most of the time. The secrets were written in the books which you are holding it now."

I glanced at my book. I can't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. Over millions of people, why me? Why should it be me who own the book?

"The traitor and his wife were killed after months of searching for him, but they let their daughter live, don't know why", Andrew explained.

"How old was she?" Mabel asked sympathetically.

"She could be less than seven at that time. Probably five", he said.

I grew familiar with that story. Five year old daughter, parents both murdered, chased and murdered by mysterious people?

"My parents were murdered when I was five…" I said softly.

"What a coincidence, do you know why they are murdered?" Andrew asked.

"No, but they were anxious about something and murdered by mysterious people. Their leader wore a goat-like-creature mask", I explained.

Andrew looked at me for a while. Then he sat on a giant rock nearby, putting his hand on his forehead.

"It's you…"

Everyone stared at me. I burst into tears.

"Don't take me to them!" I begged, crying.

"Of course we won't", he said, smiling sadly. "We're going to help you."

I cried even harder, but this time was tears of joy. I jumped to Andrew and hugged him

"Thank you…" I whispered in his ears. He smiled at me, patting my back.

"Wait, that means that you're now considered a traitor now, right?" Dipper asked.

"I and Caitlin are risking both of our lives", Andrew said. "But this is not our first time anyway."

"Not your first time?" Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but we're never caught", he said proudly. Caitlin gave a nod.

"We're pretty lucky", she said.

"What if you did get caught?" I asked. Everybody turned to him, waiting for the answer.

"I don't know", he finally said. "It's _his _decision."

"Whose decision?" Mabel asked.

"_His_ decision", he said.

"Who's the "he"?" Dipper asked.

"We're not supposed to mention it!" Andrew said, annoyed.

"The "_he_" we're talking about is our supreme leader, our lord. That guy", Caitlin explained, pointing the one-eyed-pyramid creature. Andrew glared at her.

"They'll never know if we don't tell them", she said, knowing that her brother wasn't pleased. Andrew groaned.

"Alright, but we're in big trouble now", he let out a heavy sigh. "It will be a miracle if we could get out of this mess."

"Thank you", I said.

"Don't mention it", he replied. "Just be careful, okay? _He _is everywhere."

"So that means _he _knows she's here?" Dipper asked him.

"Probably", he said, turning to Dipper. Everyone turned silent.

"I'm just wondering; are there other families in Gravity Falls who joined Illuminati, other than your family?" Mabel asked, breaking the silence.

"No, but there is a family that ever joined", he told her.

"Who?" Dipper asked.

"The Gleeful", he told.

Dipper and Mabel both gasped.

"That jerk almost killed my brother!" Mabel shouted.

"Who almost killed Dipper?" I asked.

"Gideon!"

"Why did he almost kill Dipper?" Andrew asked.

Mabel told the whole story. I listened to her every word. It's almost hard to believe though.

"His family was known as the Highland family. Before he was born, his father and mother were once members, but they were a disgrace and banished. They got brainwashed so they won't remember anything", Andrew explained. Mabel and Dipper exchanged disbelieving glances.

"Now they call themselves the Gleeful", he continued.

"If Pacifica is your cousin, that means she and her family are members too, right?" Dipper said, concluding.

"Yes, she is", Andrew nodded.

_Dipper's POV_

It all makes sense now! I got a bit overwhelmed, though. I knew more secrets than I could ever imagine! I always knew that Gravity Falls wasn't a plain, old, boring town!

"Wow…I didn't know that there are so many secrets here", Mabel said, sitting on a root sticking out from the ground.

"Me neither", I said.

"So, my parents were murdered by you guys?" Carla asked, turning to Caitlin and Andrew. They both shook they're head vigorously.

"No! We would never do such a thing!" Caitlin said, alarmed. Andrew nodded.

"No, not that!" Carla laughed. "By the other members, but technically, you're a team. You get it right?"

"Oh, of course. Totally", Andrew quickly said, feeling sheepish.

"The guy with the mask you're talking about was probably the Messenger," Caitlin explained. "He acts like the co-leader here because he brings the messages and decisions from _him_."

"So, he's important", Andrew added.

I glanced at my book.

"By the way, have any of you guys found one of the books?" I asked.

"Mm-hm", Caitlin nodded. "Pacifica found the fourth one."

"_She_ found the fourth one?" Mabel asked in disbelief.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Andrew laughed. Mabel nodded.

"Oh, so now there's the third, fourth, and sixth that's found. How about the others?" I asked.

"Dunno", Andrew shrugged.

"Still a mystery", Caitlin said.

"Can you just believe what we heard today, Dipper?" Mabel asked me. I shook my head. We have just finished our um, "little conversation" with Caitlin and Andrew. We headed to the Mystery Shack again, passing the town.

"We better not tell anyone. The "_he _is everywhere" thingy kinda creep me out", I said.

"Are you scared?" she teased.

"Yes you are!" she teased again before I could answer.

"Ha ha, very funny", I rolled my eyes. We strolled around the town. People turned to us as we passed by. It made me feel uncomfortable. Mabel didn't really notice them. She was busy chewing her bubblegum and shaping it into random shapes.

"Hey, you!" a teenage boy called us. I turned to him, a bit worry. I hope we didn't do anything wrong.

"Dipper and Mabel, right? The Mystery Twins?" he asked.

"Uh-huh", I nodded.

"You guys are awesome!" he told us.

"Oh, it's nothing, really", I said, flattered. I really meant it, I mean, we only just found the real founder of Gravity Falls. It's nothing big. After a few more talking, we said goodbye to him. As we walked through the town, more people greeted us. I wondered if this was how it feels to be famous. We went back to the Mystery Shack and found Grunkle watching the TV.

"Hey, where were you guys? I have to work all alone here. Don't you care about your own Grunkle?" he scolded.

"Sorry Grunkle! We need to…"

"Enough chit-chat! We need to get working here", he said, cutting my sentence

"But it is Saturday, Grunkle. Isn't the Mystery Shack supposed to close at Saturdays?" I asked.

"I decided to still open the Mystery Shack at Saturdays", he said. "But only from twelve 'till five o'clock. The more days we work, the more money we'll get."

I and Mabel grew silent. We stood there, exchanging glances.

"Why are guys just standing there?" he glared at us. "Start working already!"

We quickly scurried away to our post. Luckily, there were fewer visitors than the other days and we only worked 'till five.

"Hey, dudes! Wanna eat?" Soos asked us. He was holding a plastic bag full of burgers. We nodded eagerly and helped ourselves a burger. Boy, I was hungry alright. I gobbled down my burger so fast that I didn't feel eating it.

"Thanks Soos! We're so hungry!" Mabel said, chomping down her burger.

"Don't mention it, dudes! They gave me the wrong order", he said. "I only ordered one and they gave me three. Luckily, I didn't need to pay extra charges."

"That is pretty lucky", I chuckled.

"Yeah, really lucky. Well, I need to go somewhere else, dudes", he said, waving a goodbye. We waved back and went upstairs.

"So, I was thinking about the Illuminati thingy again", Mabel said, going back to our previous conversation. "Are we involved with them now, since we know their secrets already?"

"Who knows?" I said, thinking. "But I hope we're not. We're not supposed to know their secrets, you know."

"Oh, alright", she said, shrugging. "Well, I'm off to bed now."

She pulled her blanket over her body and slept. I was restless that night. What if we're really in trouble? What if they found us? Would we get killed like Carla's parents?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! Any review will be appreciated. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. Please R&R**

**Mystery Code (this time, figure it out yourselves :)):**

**PL...JXKV...PBZOBQP!**


	7. Chapter 7: Poisoned

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 7: Poisoned**

**I won't say much here, I just hope you enjoy reading this chapter :) Reviews appreciated!**

* * *

_Dipper's POV_

It has been a week since Carla's visit. Every day, we do the same, old, boring routine:

-Eight o'clock until eight thirty: Wake up, lacking sleep; take a bath, brush our teeth, etc.

-Eight thirty until nine o'clock: Breakfast

-Nine until three o'clock: Work at the Mystery Shack

-Three o'clock: Sneak out of the Mystery Shack

-Three until four o'clock:

Me: Set out to the woods to find more mysteries and clues, which I never found

Mabel: Hang out with her friends

-Four o'clock: Go back to the Mystery Shack, then get scolded by Grunkle Stan for not working, threatening he will fire us, which he never did

-Four until six o'clock: Take a bath again, dinner at the Greasy's Diner; go back to the Mystery Shack, etc.

-Six until nine o'clock: Do pretty much useless things

-Nine o'clock until ten o'clock: Watch the TV if there's an interesting show like Duck-tective

-Ten o'clock: Sleep

-One o'clock in the midnight:

Me: Wake up from the scariest nightmare ever, then sleep again

Mabel: Snoring

Then do it all over again. But I noticed that there was something different today. I had a nightmare last night that was even scarier than the nights before. Usually it was random scary things, like chased by a monster, or such, but this time it was different. I dreamt everybody I loved was killed. My parents, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Carla, and worst of all: Mabel. She got tortured, in front of me, before she was killed. I can't remember the torture was, but it was definitely scary. The one-eyed-pyramid creature revealed himself during the torture.

"_This is just a dream, Dipper. But someday it WILL happen"_, it said. _"Just take this as a warning."_

I can't stop thinking what it said. It was the scariest nightmare EVER. I woke up with bags under my eyes. At breakfast, I noticed Mabel wasn't as cheerful as she used to be. She kept facing on her bowl without saying a word.

"Grunkle, I need to go somewhere. Do you mind?" she asked while scurrying to the door.

"Just be back at twelve, alright? I won a free trip to Estonia for a week, wherever that is. I'll be going at twelve, so I need you guys at the Mystery Shack at that time. Do you understand?" he said.

"Uh-huh", she nodded and raced outside. I became suspicious. She always asked me if I wanted to go with her. Maybe because she knew that I will say "no" to her? I felt really bad. She's probably really disappointed in me.

I decided to go and follow her. I saw her riding her bike really fast, heading to the town. I had a hard time following her. After twenty minutes, we arrived at a mansion. I recognize the mansion. It was Pacifica's mansion! What was she doing here? I hid behind a tree. Mabel rang the doorbell. Her butler opened it, giving her a suspicious look. I saw both of them were talking something, but I was too far to hear it. Whatever did Mabel said to the butler probably convinced him, because he quickly gave a nod and went inside the mansion.

A few minutes later, Pacifica opened the door. I can hear her mocking tone, but I can't make out what was she saying.

_Mabel's POV_

"What are you doing here, Sweater Girl?" Pacifica said with her mocking tone. I lowered my head, trying to be modest.

"I'm just here to talk with you for a while, do you mind?" I asked. Surprisingly, she smiled.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Let's sit on the stairs and talk", she said nicely. I was totally not expecting that. I thought she was either going to give an excuse or mock me again. I could clearly see that she was faking her smile and nice tone, but I didn't mind for a second there. All I want was a nice, little talk with her. That's all I mind about for now.

"I'm just thinking; why do you hate me so much? I never have done anything wrong to you, but I can feel you hate me. You always go away from me and mock me. Why?" I asked. "Did I really did something wrong to you? Or you don't really hate me? It's all just a misunderstanding, like that?"

Pacifica became silent for a while. Then she laughed.

"Of course I don't hate you! It's all just a big misunderstanding", she laughed. Of course she was faking her laugh too. I became suspicious that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Look, from now on, let's be friends, okay? Let's put our past behind us and forget it ever happened", she said, hugging me. I stunned, but I quickly got my senses back. I didn't want to go off guard with her actions.

"Okay", I said, hugging her back.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot", she said, taking an apple from her pocket. The apple glimmered in the daylight.

"Here, take it. For the sign of our friendship", she smiled, giving it to me. I gave an unsure look. It was so tempting, yet it felt wrong.

"Go on, eat it", she said, giving her sweetest smile. I gave it bite, slowly chew it, and gulp it down. It was delicious. In fact, it was the most delicious apple I ever ate. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. Everything blurred, then turned black. I could still feel my body crashing the stairs. I tried to open my eyes, but I can't. It felt really heavy. I heard Pacifica said, "Sorry Mabel, there's only one room for a popular girl here…"

_Dipper's POV_

I saw what Pacifica did to Mabel. I quickly ran towards her.

"Mabel!" I cried. I went up the stairs and quickly shook her body, trying to wake her up.

"No use, Dipper. She's going to die in three days anyway", she laughed evilly.

"What did you do to her?! And what did you mean by that?!" I demanded. She continued laughing.

"I poisoned her", she sneered.

"You've taken this too far, Pacifica! I'm going to call the police for this!" I bellowed.

"They'll never believe you, my dear Dipper. If they do, what can they do? They certainly can't arrest me for this", she cackled.

I glared at her. Why is she doing this to Mabel? Why can't she just do this to somebody else?! Mabel wasn't worth it! I glanced at Mabel. Her feet turned blue. I shuddered. What did she do to her? What kind of poison did she poison Mabel?

"Oh, by the way, Dipper, there's no cure. So enjoy watching your beloved twin sister die", she laughed. She opened the door and slammed it shut. I tried forcing it open, but it was no use. It began to rain. I carried her back to the Mystery Shack as fast as I could. I saw Wendy and Soos were there. I quickly ran to them.

"Guys, we need to help Mabel!" I said, panting for air. Wendy and Soos gathered around Mabel.

"Dude, what happened to her?" Soos asked, worried. Even Wendy looked anxious.

"No time for explaining! We need to carry her to the hospital right now!" I quickly said. Wendy nodded and quickly called the ambulance, while Soos and I tried to help Mabel to gain her consciousness back. The ambulance came after ten minutes. A paramedic asked what happened. I told them she was poisoned, but I didn't tell them she was poisoned by a poisonous apple. They won't believe me. They carried Mabel to the nearest hospital while I, Soos, and Wendy followed them using the golf car.

"_Please stay alive, Mabel. You're the only you I've got"_, I pleaded in my heart.

_Pacifica's POV_

I just poisoned Mabel. Did I feel guilty? Nope. In fact, I felt so happy inside. In three days, that annoying girl will die. I skipped along the hallway. I went in a dim lit room at the end of the hallway. There was only one torch lighting up the room. It wasn't as scary as my parents told me. I always knew there were just trying to scare me. Suddenly a deep voice boomed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the voice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's me, Uncle. Your favorite niece in the whole universe", I said, annoyed.

"Oh, right, Pacifica. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you", my uncle laughed.

"You never did", I grumbled softly.

"So, how did it go?" he asked. He sat on the golden throne. I always wanted that throne. Maybe someday I'll get the chance to sit on that throne.

"Quite fine", I said. "Except the part when Dipper came to "rescue" his dear twin sister."

"Ah, yes. _He _just told me that", my uncle said thoughtfully.

"Well, tell _him _to tell me that earlier", I said, even more annoyed.

"_He_ also told me that you're going to say that", he roared with laughter. I groaned.

"Well, at least he didn't ruin the plan", he said, stopping his laugh.

"Not yet", I said. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"_He _told me that he's a smart guy", he said, twisting his moustache.

"Yes, I'm afraid so", I nodded.

"You want to kill this girl because you're jealous of her popularity?" my uncle suddenly asked. I was shock, but I bet _he_ told him.

"Yes", I nodded again.

"I'm afraid to tell you this but that's a really stupid thing to do", he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Not saying you're stupid or something but _he _could just make you famous without you doing anything", he said again.

"Don't you get it, Uncle?" I asked him. "I want only myself famous here, not with another girl, especially a silly one!"

"_He _could make her not famous", my uncle said.

"I don't want only her not being famous, but I also want her to be DEAD!" I said angrily.

"Only because you're jealous of her?" my uncle asked.

"Yes!" I said, annoyed.

"Well, alright, if that's your plan", he shrugged.

I went out the room fuming. My parents asked me what happened, but I ignored them and stormed in my room. I looked around my enormous, pink room. There were a lot of pictures of Mabel scattered on the floor which I "torture" like burning them down, shredding them down into pieces or such. There was one more left. I sneered and poured an acidic liquid on it. It quickly consumed the whole picture.

"_Bye-bye, Sweater Girl"_, I said in my heart, feeling as happy as ever be.

_Dipper's POV_

"So, how is she?" I asked a doctor.

"Not now, okay?" he said, walking away. I groaned. All the doctors I asked gave that same, exact answer no matter what I asked. Even when I asked where was the bathroom. A female doctor passed by and smiled at me.

"You must be Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines' twin brother, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's nice meeting you. My name is Dr. Rose", she said. "Your sister has been calling your name several times ever since she got here."

"Is she alright?" I asked anxiously.

"Unfortunately, our doctors can't figure out what poison which poisoned her", she said sadly. I felt like crying.

"Please, help her! I can't live without her", I begged.

"We're trying our best, Dipper", she said. "Have you called your parents?"

"Yes, but they can't come today. They're in Washington, they said they'll try to come tomorrow", I said.

"Is there any other guardians you have here?" she asked.

"No, our Grunkle who we live with have flown to Estonia", I shook my head. "We can't reach him."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you want to see your sister?" she asked again, smiling.

"I could?" I asked in disbelief.

"With my permission, of course!" she said, smiling warmly. My face lit up.

"Yes! Please do!" I said, nodding my head. The doctor led me to a room. All the doctors turned to me as we walked in the room.

"What are you doing here?" a doctor asked, surprised.

"Please go out for a while, you can't be here", another said, pushing me out the door.

"I want to see her, please!" I pleaded as he pushed me.

"The boy wants to see his sister for a while, I let him in with my permission", Dr. Rose said. The other doctors gave an unsure look, but they let me see Mabel.

"Mabel, are you okay?" I asked her. She turned to me and opened her mouth, trying to say something, but she can't. She forced a weak smile at me and nodded.

"Don't worry, Mabel. I'll do my best to help you. Just hang in there, okay?" I whispered in her ear, trying to hold back my tears. She nodded weakly and closed her eyes.

"No! Don't die Mabel!" I shouted, alarmed. Tears flowed out my eyes.

"Don't worry, Dipper. She's just sleeping", Dr. Rose comforted me. I wiped away my tears, relieved.

"Let's go out from here, Dipper. The doctors will help her", she said again. I nodded and went out of the room. A girl ran towards me.

"Is Mabel alright?" she asked. I blinked and realized she was Carla. Wendy must have called and told her what happened.

"I don't know if she's gonna be", I said. "Pacifica poisoned her."

"That girl who joined Illuminati?" she asked. I nodded and told her the whole thing

"She said there's no cure for the poison", I said, finishing my story.

"We need to help Mabel", she declared. She took out her mysterious book from her small backpack she brought and turned the page one by one.

"Aha!" she said triumphantly. She showed the page to me. It was about the Fountain of Youth.

"The water in the fountain can heal anything, right? Maybe it could help Mabel!" she said.

"But no one ever found it before. How are we supposed to find it?" I frowned.

"That doesn't sound like you at all!" she raised an eyebrow. "We need to help your twin sister, Dipper! There's no harm trying, right?"

"But we've only got three days left", I told her.

"You sound really pessimist today. Just try", she said. "We're leaving at dawn tomorrow. Pack up your things."

I groaned. But remembering Mabel, I softened. I guess it is worth to try.

"Alright, for Mabel", I said, determined. Carla smiled, satisfied.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the Mystery Shack tomorrow", she said, waving goodbye as she scurried away.

I nodded and waved back. That night, I lay awake at night, thinking about Mabel. She's probably suffering right now. I can't let her die. She's the best twin sister that anyone could ever have, although sometimes she's annoying and weird, but they're most of the time useful. I could never have found the real founder of Gravity Falls without her and her silliness' help. I touched a soft fabric and curiously held it up to take a better look. It was the "Big Dipper" Sweater. I smiled at it.

"_Don't worry Mabel"_, I said in my heart. _"I'll help you no matter what."_

* * *

**OMG...I'm so tired :( Uploading six chapters at once maybe wasn't a good idea LOL :p I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors. Please R&R **

**Mystery Code:**

**MXZFCIZX, VLR'OB X...**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue Mission

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 8: Rescue Mission**

* * *

_Dipper's POV_

I packed up at the midnight. Soos drove me back to the Mystery Shack and Wendy back to her home with Carla. I packed up my clothes and shorts as fast as I could. I saw my sweater that Mabel made for me. I smiled and put it in my backpack. I put the mysterious book in my vest. I saw the ancient artifact on the floor. No harm bringing it, right? So I put it in too. Then an aid kit and some other stuff needed for survival in the forest. Lastly, I put in some food and water. Carla knocked on the front door. I put my cap on and raced downstairs.

"So, are you ready?" she asked.

"Uh-huh", I nodded.

We set course to the forest. According to the map on the page, it was located in the deepest part of the forest, heading northwest. We started our journey. We walked and walked for approximately eight hours. It was twelve already. We decided to rest for thirty minutes and eat our lunch.

"I really wish we could use the golf cart", I said wistfully.

Carla laughed. I laughed too, despising that I was very tired.

"So, how many days should we get there?" I asked Carla, who was measuring the scale of the map.

"We should be there tomorrow, including breaks and sleeping", she finally said.

"Okay, let's get going then", I said, lifting up my backpack.

"Wait, do you hear anything?" Carla asked, pausing. I looked around the forest. Not even a bird's chirp was heard.

"No", I shook my head.

"That's exactly why", she said, looking around her cautiously. A bear's growl was heard in the distance. All the birds flew away, hearing its growl. I froze. The bear came out of the bush, standing right in front of me.

"Dipper! Run!" Carla shouted. I slowly backed away and ran as fast as I could. I knew the bear was going to chase me for sure, but I kept running, eyes glued on Carla.

"This way!" she shouted, motioning me to turn left. I quickly nodded and turned. My heart was beating so fast. I was really tempted to look over my back and check where the bear was, but Carla was running so fast that I need to keep my eyes on her so I won't be left behind.

"Dipper, in here!" she called. She was inside a giant, hollow tree. I quickly ran inside it. The bear was growling and sniffing, trying to find us. I was praying in my heart that he won't find us. Fortunately, the bear turned away. We both gave a relived sigh.

That night, we slept on a tree, fearing that wild beast will attack us. Sleeping on a tree was twice scarier. We were high above the ground. Fall and you'll be dead. I kept thinking about Mabel that night, fearing that she would die earlier, while Carla was fast asleep on another tree. She was amazing. She didn't toss and turn around like most people do; she didn't even move an inch. She slept peacefully, facing upwards while putting her hand below her head as pillow. I smiled at her. She is beautiful, either asleep or awake.

_Carla's POV_

I dreamt about random things that night. The catchiest one was the one Dipper asked me on a date. But before I could answer him, the one-eyed-pyramid creature made a humongous gap between us. Then, both of my parents were throwing their arms around me, they just appeared out of nowhere. After that, Dipper made a bridge across the gap. Both of my parents suddenly disappeared. I went across the bridge and ran to Dipper. But a blinding light stopped me before I could reach Dipper. That's when I woke up. I almost fall of my tree. I gasped.

After taking a deep breath and calming myself, I glanced at Dipper. I don't know if he's awake or not, because his eyes were only half opened. I decided not to wake him up, fearing he might fall of the tree. Although seeing him with his eyes like that was rather creepy, but he was still handsome. I blushed a bit. The dream was really random, but there was one thing for sure; Dipper asked me out for a date. My mother told me when I was younger that I could predict my or someone else's future using my dream which is also her talent, but sometimes it will be hard figuring the dream out. I wish what my mother say is true. I would die to go out with him, well, not really. It's just because I never really went out for a date yet and all my friends did. I really want to feel what it's like.

"Whoa!" a voice yelled. I snapped out of my daydream. I saw Dipper was slipping off his tree.

"Dipper!" I shouted. He was hanging on the branch using his left hand, trying not to fall.

"Hang in there!" I called out.

"I am!" he said. He flailed his feet, trying not to fall.

I gave a giant leap and landed on the branch he was hanging. He stared at me with wide open eyes.

"How…" he started to ask, but I quickly reached out his hand.

"Hurry! The branch can't hold both of us too long!" I shouted, reaching out his hand. He nodded and took my hand. I pulled him up just before the part of the branch snapped. We panted for air, trying to breathe normally.

"Can you climb down trees?" I asked him after he calmed down. He shook his head. I sighed.

"Get your backpack and follow my steps", I ordered. He nodded and took his backpack.

"I need to get back up to my tree. My backpack is still up there. Wait for a while", I said after we went down the tree. He nodded again, opening his water bottle to drink.

"Geez, you're so fast!" he said, amazed, after I went down the tree.

"It's a gift", I smiled proudly. "Now, let's go and find the fountain."

"Right", he said, following me.

"_Don't worry, Mabel. Hang in there"_, I thought.

* * *

**Okaaay...my chapters are getting worse. I'm so sleepy and tired. Okay, just two more chapters, Bella...just two more... I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors. Please R&R**

**Mystery Code:**

**(A/N: Sorry, out of ideas readers :()**


	9. Chapter 9: Dead?

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 9: Dead?**

* * *

_Dipper's POV_

"Are we there yet?" I asked Carla, huffing and puffing for air. We've been walking for hours, but still no sign of the fountain yet.

"We're supposed to be", Carla said, reading the map. She suddenly stopped.

"I think we're here!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, let's find it!" I said. "We need to help Mabel as fast as we could."

We walked according to the directions and found ourselves…in a theme park? What's a theme park doing here? Carla was probably thinking the same thing.

"What is going on here?" she asked me, looking around in disbelief. I shook my head. I have no idea what is happening here.

"Are we in the right place?" I asked her. She slowly looked at the map and nodded.

"That means…it isn't in the middle of nowhere? It was in a theme park all along?!" I said in disbelief.

"Hello! Welcome to Gravity Falls' Woodland Theme Park!" a woman greeted.

"Um, could you show us where the Fountain of Youth is?" Carla asked, trying not to freak out. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the Fountain of Youth's Cave? The Fountain of Youth isn't real, my dear, it's just a legend", the woman explained.

"Uh, yes. I mean the Cave", Carla quickly said.

"Why of course! Do you have the tickets?" the woman asked.

"Oh, right, of course. We're going to buy them just now", Carla laughed nervously. She dragged me away and smiled to the woman. The woman gave us questioning looks.

"So we're going in the theme park to find the fountain?" I asked her.

"That's pretty much my entire plan", she said. "I brought money. I think there's an inn too. We could stay in there tonight if we haven't found the fountain yet."

"Okay, that's a good idea", I agreed. I didn't want to sleep in trees anymore.

That day we spent the whole day trying to find clues in the cave. We didn't find anything yet. It was just a plain cave. I became worried. Tomorrow is the last day. We need to find the fountain's water and bring it to Mabel before tomorrow's sunset.

"Come on…there must be a clue here somewhere…" I said anxiously, looking around the cave. It was eleven o'clock at night and I was extremely tired, but I can't let Mabel die! I just can't!

"Dipper, we could search for it tomorrow, there's no use finding it now", Carla said, pointing her flashlight to me.

"We can't! We don't have much time left!" I said. "We need to keep searching!"

"I've gotten a room for both of us in the inn", she said, turning away. "You really need to rest. We'll search it at dawn."

I gave a heavy sigh. I guess she was right. I barely had enough sleep since we left the Mystery Shack.

"Alright", I said reluctantly.

The next day, I woke up at three in the morning. I was still sleepy and very tired, but I need to find the fountain. I can't help thinking about Mabel. She doesn't deserve to be poisoned by Pacifica! It's in fact the other way around! Just hearing Pacifica's name made me so angry. I really want to just teach her a lesson not to mess up with my sister anymore. I want to poison her back and then burn her in hell.

"_Don't worry, Mabel. I won't let you die because of Pacifica"_, I said to myself.

I quickly changed and ate a chocolate bar for breakfast, then went to the cave. I pointed my flashlight in the cave. The cave wasn't deep. Probably only ten meters from its entrance, then it ends.

"You won't give up, will you?" a voice asked. I turned around. It was Carla.

"And let my twin sister die? Not a chance", I said without turning to her. I was too focused on searching the fountain.

"Hey, that's a compliment", she said, shrugging me. "You're a great brother. Mabel is one lucky sister."

I scoffed a bit. My parents said I'm too overprotective, even more than them. So did other people.

"Thanks, no one ever gave that compliment to me", I said.

"No prob", she smiled. She pointed her flashlight on the end of the cave. I noticed there was a triangle-shaped dent on it, just about a half of a foot long.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing the dent.

"What's what?" Carla asked.

"That", I said, pointing the dent again. She turned to the direction I was pointing and noticed it.

"A funny looking dent isn't it?" she said. I nodded, agreeing.

"It looks like it was meant for something", I said. I took out my '3' book out of my vest and something slipped out. It was the triangular artifact. I glanced at the artifact, then to the dent. I turned to Carla. She turned to me at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. She nodded.

We slowly walked toward the dent and fitted the artifact on the dent. It fitted perfectly. Suddenly, a loud grumble was heard. The wall at the end of the cave slowly went into the ground, revealing an area behind it. We stepped inside and looked around in awe. It was filled with blue light, weird yet majestic looking stalactites hanging everywhere, and stalagmite sticking out from the ground.

"It's beautiful", Carla said in wonder.

I had to admit it too. It was both beautiful and magical at the same time. We went in deeper. The deeper we went, the warmer it gets. We found ourselves in a wide open area and at the center was the Fountain of Youth. It was surrounded by glowing trees and crystals. On the walls of the cave were jewels. Rubies, emeralds, lapis lazuli, diamonds, and other precious gems were there. We were stunned by all of the beauty around us. I didn't even know that trees could grow in caves! These ones are magical ones, I know, I know, but come on! I looked closer at the gems. The walls were full of it. If Grunkle was here, he will probably take the walls off its cave!

The fountain was even more astonishing. It was made of what it seems like to be silver, but silver will probably corrode with the water in the fountain, but it was magical water, so who knows? There were golden, curvy patterns on it. From the bottom of the fountain was light coming out of it, so it looks like the fountain's water was shimmering from afar. There was a small golden engraving on the fountain, saying: Neque magis necessaria vincere avaritiam.

"What does it says?" I asked Carla. She squinted her eyes for a better look.

"Do not take more than you need, conquer your greed", she said. "I think that what it said, I don't really know."

"Oh, alright", I said. There were vials on the fountains edge, probably for holding the water. I took a vial and put some water in it.

"This will be enough", I said, holding up the vial. I noticed Carla was filling another vial with water.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, alarmed. "They said not to take more than needed!"

"I have a feeling that this might help save someone else in the future", she said, gazing the vial. I gave a heavy sigh. According to my feelings, we shouldn't take more than one. As if agreeing to my thoughts, the cave started to collapse. The ceiling of the cave started to crumble down, as well as the cave's walls.

"Carla, watch out!" I shouted. A rock almost fell on top of her.

"Thanks Dipper", she said.

"We need to get out of here!" I said, grabbing her arm. She nodded and we started to run out of the cave. We ducked as we ran as fast as we can, doing our best to dodge the falling rocks from the cave. We made out just in time before all the area behind the fake cave wall entirely collapsed. We both went out the cave, panting. We sat on the nearest bench, controlling our breath and calming ourselves. After that, we remained silent, still shocked of what happened. The sun was just rising. I turned to Carla, who was gazing at the sun.

"Do you have your vial?" I asked. She nodded, showing the vial.

"Are you scared?" I asked again, snickering a bit. She shook her head, still gazing the sun.

"Are you?" she asked back, now turning to me. I shook my head. We became silent again.

"Do you think we should take the artifact key?" she asked. I shook my head, although it's a shame though. It looked so mysterious and probably held more secrets.

"We need to get this to Mabel", I said, holding up my vial. She glanced at her own vial.

"Yeah, I'll check out of the inn and take our things", she said. "Find a bus that can carry us back to town. Meet me at the main entrance of the amusement park at six thirty."

She ran back to the inn. I stared at her as she disappeared around the bend, amazed. She really knows what to do although we're in this kind of situation. She is calm in any kind of situation and always knows what to do. I guess she's the leadership kind, but just too underestimating herself. That's her only weakness.

I found a bus that could carry us back, also at six thirty. I waited Carla at the main entrance. She came at six fifteen, carrying our backpacks and some plastic bags.

"Not late am I?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope, in fact, you're quite early", I said, smiling back. She took out a Pitt soda can from the plastic bag and threw it to me. I caught it in the midair.

"Nice catch", she said, holding up her own Pitt soda can for a toast. We made a toast and drank.

"There are other snacks in the plastic bag", she said. "You could have some if you want."

"Thanks for buying it", I said.

"Don't be silly, I took some of your money too to buy it, you know", she said.

"Where did you get my money?" I asked, confused. Did she take it from my backpack?

"Are you kidding me? You didn't bring money, remember?" she laughed. I smacked my forehead. Stupid head!

"You got me", I said, laughing too.

_Carla's POV_

"Hey, I'm just thinking", Dipper said after we went in the bus.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Uh, when we go back to the Mystery Shack, and, uh, everything turns to normal", he said, stuttering a bit.

"Yes…?" I asked again.

"Could you go out with me?" he said.

"Sure. Anytime", I said casually.

"I mean, out for a DATE", he said, blushing. I turned to him, giving a confused look.

"Me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, still blushing.

"Look, Dipper. I think we just better be friends, okay?" I said, tucking my hair behind my ears, usually a sign I'm embarrassed or something like that.

"Oh, alright", he said sadly. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I really don't!

"Look, sometimes things doesn't go what you always wanted", I said, trying to cheer him up. "Maybe, next time?"

"What if you can't be there next time?" he asked coldly. "Life is too short for a next time."

Usually people will take that as an insult. It's like you're hoping someone to die the next day. But I just nodded knowingly. Why? Because it's true. I thought my parents are going to be with me the next day, but the fact is, they were killed, murdered, the next day.

I suddenly remembered my dream the last two days ago. Dipper asked me out for a date, too! This can't be a coincidence, can it? If not, it will be literally a dream come true!

"I guess you got a point over there", I said, smiling. "Maybe after Mabel recovers? Then we could go?"

I saw Dipper's face lit up.

"You're not doing this to make me feel better, right?" he asked me, suspiciously.

"Of course not!" I laughed. "I've always wanted a date, especially with a guy like you."

"Gee, thanks", he said, blushing.

"I'm going to ask Mabel to come too!" I declared.

"What?!" he said in disbelief.

"Of course not, dipping sauce!" I said, laughing again. "You're so easy to be tricked!"

"Ha ha, very funny", he rolled his eyes.

I teased him along the way. He kept responding with rolling eyes. It's so fun and easy to tease him. No wonder Mabel does it a lot. Reminded of Mabel, I suddenly became concern of her. Is she alright? I hoped for the best for her.

_Mabel's POV_

I can't move even one single part of my body. I can't feel anything. I heard the doctors were scurrying around the room with panicking tones. Although I can't feel anything, I think my bed is being carried into a new room. I closed my eyes completely. Everything turned black.

"_Hello, Mabel", an eerie voice said._

"_What? Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded._

"_If you insist", it said. It emerged from the darkness. It was _him. _The one-eyed-pyramid creature, standing right in front of me. It had stick-man arms and legs. To tell the truth, he wasn't scary at all. He's sort of a funny looking creature._

"_Oh, I'm funny looking creature, aren't I?" it_ _said. I frowned. How does he know what I was thinking?_

"_I can read minds", it said again, answering my thoughts. Should I call that thing "_he_"_ _or "it"? I'll just call that thing "it"._

"_Well, could you stop doing that because it's very…" I said, but _he _interrupted._

"_Annoying?" it said, continuing my sentence._

"_Yes, that kind of annoying", I said, a bit frustrated._

"_Well, I'm sorry. I am a mind reading creature, I couldn't help it", it said, laughing. It made me shudder. _His_ laugh was sort of creepy._

"_So, Andrew and Caitlin told you about me", it said. I gulped. This can't be good._

"_Uh-oh, they're in trouble, aren't they?" I asked, worried._

"_Yes, in a very, very big trouble", it said evilly. "Their lives are now up to me."_

"_No, don't kill them!" I begged._

"_As I said last time, it's all up to me", it said. Oh no! Now they're in danger because of me!_

"_Looks like your twin brother has found the cure for the poison", it said again. "What a nice brother you have there, it's almost a shame to lose him."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, alarmed. "I swear if you're even thinking to…"_

"_Of course not!" it said, laughing. "We won't even dare hurting a single hair out of him."_

"_Well, I hope so!" I said, putting my hands on the hip._

"_Don't worry!" it said, chuckling. "He's going to be fine. Unlike you…"_

_What?! What does he mean by that? Am I going to die?_

"_Do you want to see yourself?" it asked, grabbing my arm. I screamed in pain. _His_ hand felt like thousands of needles!_

"_This might sting a little", it said with an evil look on his eye. I didn't know what did he do, but I felt a very sharp pain everywhere in my body. I closed my eyes. After opening it up again, I saw myself on a bed, lying. I gasped. My face and legs turned blue. Some other parts were a bit purple. I started to cry. Am I dead?_

* * *

**Oh no! Is Mabel dead? Check the next chapter to find out!**

**Mystery Code (SPOILER ALERT!):**

**KLMB!**


	10. Chapter 10: Regrets

**Made Me Realize**

**Chapter 10: Regrets**

**At last! I could go to sleep! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Mabel's POV_

_Am I really dead? I cried. I'm never going to see Dipper again. I'm never going to see Waddles. I'm never going to see my friends. I'm never going to see my parents again. I'm never going to see my beloved ones again. I'm so sorry Dipper. I wish I spent more time talking than teasing you. I wish I spent more time listening than ignoring you. I wish that we spent more time together. I wish I never went to see Pacifica. Then this would never happen. You wouldn't need to risk your life for me. You wouldn't need to waste your time finding something that people didn't even think it exists. You wouldn't need to do that just because of me! _

_I wish I listened to you. You were always right. I'm so stupid I didn't listen to you. I'm really lucky to have a twin brother like you. If you weren't there for me, I was probably dead from before. ._

"_So, are you done regretting your mistakes?" the creature said, snickering._

"_Could you stop that?" I said, annoyed. It roared with laughter._

"_Don't worry, my dear. You're not dead", it said. I gave a relieved sigh._

"_At least not yet", it said again, giving me an evil stare. I gulped._

"_You still have seventeen more minutes to live", it said, showing a sand clock. _

"_But I thought I still have time until sunset!" I said, alarmed._

"_That's what you think", it said slowly. I was running out of time._

"_I hope your twin brother make it in time to save you", it said, walking into the darkness._

"_Wait, where are you going?" I called out._

"_My time to talk with you is over", it said, as it began to disappear. "Good luck surviving!"_

_It laughed like an evil maniac and disappeared. _

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt really weak. I still can't feel anything. I could see things, but not clearly. Same as my hearing. Odd machines were beeping. I saw the screen. There was a line going up and down. I heard a doctor said something about the emergency room. Maybe that's the room where I'm in now? For once I remembered about Dipper. Is he alright? Am I going to see him again?

_Dipper's POV_

We ran to the hospital. The bus can't drop us to town so we need to go there by feet. I don't know how Mable was doing. I hope she's still alive. I can't imagine my life without her.

"Don't worry, Dipper", Carla said, panting. "We still have time before sunset."

"I have a feeling she doesn't have that much time left", I said, panting too. "Let's hurry up!"

Carla nodded. We ran as fast as we could. I could see the hospital in the distance. We raced inside and climbed up the stairs. I opened the room where Mabel was in before. She wasn't there. Only a few nurses were there.

"Where's Mabel?" I asked a nurse inside the room with a panicking tone.

"Oh, she's in the emergency room", the nurse said. "It's in the third floor."

"Thank you", I said quickly.

We raced up the stairs again. I saw my parents sitting on a seat near a room. My mother was crying, while my father was comforting her.

"Mom! Dad! Where's Mabel? Is she alright?" I said, panicking.

"Dipper? Where were you? We're so worried about you", my mother said, hugging me.

"I'm alright, Mom. Where's Mabel? Is she alright?" I asked again, hugging her back.

"We don't know how's she's doing", my dad answered. "She's inside this room. We're not allowed to go in the room."

"Don't worry, Dad! I could help save Mabel!" I said surely.

"Really?" my mother asked. I could see her face lighting up.

"Yes, Mom", I said. "I just need to get inside and give her this."

I showed them the vial. They gave me an unsure look.

"Are you sure? The doctors said there's no cure", my mother said, worried.

"I'm sure this could help her", I said. "Trust me."

I opened the door and stormed inside. All the doctors turned to me, alarmed. One of them was Dr. Rose.

"What are you doing in here?" one of the doctors asked. "Get out!"

"Wait! I could help her!" I said. The doctors looked at me with serious looks.

"We have no time for games, kiddo!" another one said.

"Please! Just give me a chance!" I pleaded as they tried to push me out of the door.

"Wait!" Dr. Rose shouted. Every doctor turned to her with questioning looks.

"Give him a chance", she said, smiling at me. I smiled gratefully at her. The doctors let me come near Mabel.

She was really in a bad condition. I could see her face and some other parts of her body blue because lack of oxygen. Tubes were attached to her body. I really missed her beautiful face. It was now pale blue. Her hair was a mess and it didn't look as brown as before. Her eyes were only half opened.

I opened the vial slowly and carefully pour it in her mouth. I waited for a few moments. She didn't react.

"_Please work"_, I begged in my heart. She's still not reacting. Tears started pouring out my eyes.

"Mabel, please don't go yet", I whispered, crying. "Don't leave me here."

Some of the doctors faced the ground. Some were staring at us pitifully. Carla went into the room and saw me crying. She started crying also. She came towards me and looked into my eyes.

"She's the greatest twin sister in the world, Dipper", she whispered in my ears. "You're lucky you had one."

She started to cry harder. I did the same.

"I'm so sorry for you and your sister, Dipper", Dr. Rose said, comforting me. "Let's tell this to your parents."

I nodded weakly and walked out of the room. Carla followed me out. I don't know how my parents will react, especially my mom. She'll be so depressed she'll probably kill herself.

"I'm so sorry, Mabel", I whispered, turning to her. Mabel, the sweetest girl in the world, the best twin sister that anyone could have, my only beloved sibling, was now gone.

* * *

**Is Mabel really dead? Don't worry, I'll upload the next chapter soon, I promise :)**

**Mystery Code:**

**(A/N: Out of ideas again, sorry...)**


End file.
